You don't Know me Pt. 1/?
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Kurt/Kitty fluff & WAFF all around! :) And there was much rejoicing! Kitty's German hating grandmother comes to visit... interesting situations. It will get romantic.. maybe PG-13! read on!
1. Default Chapter

You don't Know Me By: Bamf Chica  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nutzing! Nutzing at all! I wish I owned   
an elf though. A fuzzy, blue one… heh heh… *sigh*… read the   
story…  
  
Summary: Kurt/Kitty fluff. WAFF all around! And there was   
much rejoicing… Kitty's German hating grandmother comes to   
visit… interesting situations…  
  
"You give your hand to me,  
And then you say hello.  
And I can hardly speak,  
My heart is beating so.  
And anyone can tell,   
You think you know me well.  
But you don't know me."   
  
  
Kitty stormed into the mansion. She was not having a   
good day! She phased through the closed door of her room   
and flopped on the bed. ARGH! There was a pop quiz in   
Trigonometry that she had received a 'B' on. A 'B'! That   
would kill her average! Just kill it. And with college   
coming up soon, she'd have to work to bring it back up.   
She didn't even hear the phone ring.   
*BAMF* "Katzchen?" Kurt had teleported right outside   
her door and was knocking, "Your grandmother is coming to   
visit. She just called from the airport. She'll be here in   
an hour. I'm making sure my image inducer is fixed. Okay?   
Katzchen?"  
"Okay Kurt," Kitty got up off of the bed. "I'll be   
right there."   
Kitty's grandmother, Miriam Pryde, (Her father's   
mother) had survived Auschwitz and hated ALL Germans with a   
passion. Naturally, Kurt and Mrs. Pryde didn't exactly put   
aside their differences well… not at all… Luckily, the   
woman lived in Israel and only came about once a year.   
However, that entire week or so, Kitty wasted time trying   
to convince the woman that she wasn't sleeping with Kurt… I   
mean, they weren't even dating! But, her grandmother wasn't   
convinced of this… yet! Just because she'd seen them   
hugging. HUGGING! That was it! And still she was convinced   
of this so-called 'obvious' relationship. And, of course,   
the daughter of Kitty's mother couldn't be any good with   
realtionships. She would be the one to- gasp- be dating a   
German… not that they were dating… However, Miriam was   
still convinvced. That, Kitty thought, will change now! She   
threw on jeans and a sweater and prepared to meet the   
gauntlet…  
Miriam Pryde stepped into the hallway of Xavier's   
School for the Gifted. She'd been there about three times   
before. She hoped vainly that her granddaughter had given   
up her constantly denied relationship with that German   
monster- What was his name?- Kurt. Not that his name   
mattered. He was still German and that added nothing to his   
favor to be sure. He was a disgusting little creature. Oh   
well, Kitty was coming now anyway.   
"Grandmother," Kitty forced a smile for her visitor,   
"Want me to take you to your room? Then, we can talk about   
supper? And maybe a tour of the mansion? You haven't seen   
it since last year."  
"That would be fine, Kitten." Miriam hugged her   
granddaughter. "I would like that very much. How are you,   
Kitten? What have you been up to?"   
"Not much, I'm trying to find the right college to   
apply to. It's hard work. And Kurt says-" Kitty stopped   
realizing what she'd said.  
"So," Miriam's normally passive gray eyes hardened,   
"You're still consorting with the likes of that… that…   
German? Kitten, I thought your father brought you up better   
than that."   
"Grandmother, Kurt is my best friend, ok? Ok. Now,   
would you like to see your room?"  
Miriam sighed, "I suppose that would be a good idea."   
Miriam removed the hat from her gray head. "Take me to the   
room. And, then we'll discuss more pleasant matters."  
  
"Vell? How vas it? She didn't cut you in two did she?"   
Kurt looked up from his book as Kitty phased into his room.  
"Not yet. She's sleeping though. I guess the trip was   
too much for her. She probably dreaming of ways to kill   
you."   
"Probably. Katzchen?"  
"Yeah?" Kitty seated herself at Kurt's desk.   
"Are you gonna go down to the rec room and watch South   
Pacific? It was Jubilee's idea of fun…" Kurt rolled his   
eyes.  
"Sure, my homework is done. Why not?"  
"Your homework being done was never a question with   
you, Katzchen." Kurt ducked the pillow thrown at him and   
smiled. "Until my image inducer is fixed, your stuck with   
elf, ya know."  
"I know. I've gotten used to freakiness." Kitty   
smiled. "Let's go."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, guys… let me know what you thought… PLEEZE! Thanks   
Bamf chica! ? HUGGLZ!   
*BAMF*  
  
  



	2. Some Enchanted Evening

Chapter 2 "Some Enchanted Evening"  
  
Finally, after some moving and scooting around in the rec. room, Kitty and Kurt were on the couch with a bowl of popcorn phased into the couch between them. Logan and Jubilee were curled up on a chair with a blanket, Rogue and Gambit were sitting on the floor with a blanket as well, and Beast was seated on an arm chair with his newly adopted six-year-old daughter, Charity, in his lap. (Scott, Jean and Storm were at a play.)  
Despite Logan's sarcastic remarks, the magical world of Rogers and Hammerstein's "South Pacific" filled the screen. Kitty and Jubilee would sing along with the songs to shut Logan up. Or, just to sing. Kurt and Kitty's short but mighty popcorn fights provided frequent distractions.   
  
A few hours later, Lt. Joseph Cable (no pun intended folks it's a long story...) was dead and Emille Debeque was maybe never returning to the lovesick Nellie Forebush. Kitty was crying slightly and Kurt patted her on the head with his tail. She leaned her head on his shoulder and after a few minutes, his tail rested across her shoulders.   
"Hank?" Charity whispered to her adoptive father, "Are Kitty and Kurt boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Well, Charity, we'll wait an see. Ok?"  
"Yeah." Charity leaned back against Hank and fell asleep within a few minutes. It was getting late. One, by one, as the movie ended, the X-men left the room. Jubilee and Wolverine were the last to leave. They headed, hand in hand, for their recently shared quarters. Kurt smiled at Kitty. She had stopped crying and was staring, wide-eyed, at the doorway. Kurt looked toward the door, and froze...  
  
Miriam Pryde, clad in a bathrobe and slippers, stood in the doorway. Her eyes were staring right at Kitty and Kurt. And she was glaring daggers at them, in their totally platonic if not slightly compromising position. Obviously, Miriam didn't see it as platonic. Just the opposite. This wasn't going to help Kitty's 'we're just friends' argument. Not at all.   
"Ummm... Katzchen?"  
"I see her, Kurt. I'll go talk to her."  
"Alright. I better go." Kurt 'Bamfed' immediately. Kitty stood up and prepared to argue her case.   



	3. Pride and Prejudice

  
  
Summary: Kitty fights with her grandma. WARNING: Some of it can have an unsettling effect. It could also be disturbing. Don't read if references to the Holocaust and the millions that died upset you, DON'T READ...   
  
Disclaimer: I own NUTZING! Nutzing! Although I wish I owned and elf. A fuzzy, blue elf... heh heh... sigh... read the story.   
  
Chapter 3 "Pride and Prejudice"  
  
You'll never know the one  
Who thinks of you each night.  
Who longs to kiss your lips  
Who wants to hold you tight.  
Oh I am just a friend.   
That's all I've ever been.  
Cause you don't know me.  
  
  
  
  
Kitty sighed as she started to clean up the blankets and popcorn on the floor and couch.   
"Kitten? What did that German call you when he was through handling you?"  
"He wasn't handling me! Katzchen. It's German for-"  
"I know what it means. My family lived in Berlin for 5 years."  
"Then, how can you hate Germans? You are one!!"  
"Katherine! I am Polish! I was born in Krakow!"  
"Don't call me Katherine. It's Kitty. And, what difference does it make what my friends call me?"  
"Friends?!?! Kitten, no matter where I've lived or where I'm from, I am a Jew first and foremost and I cannot nor will I forget what those Nazis did to me! That's why I no longer speak German. I once spoke it fluently. However, that is the language that Nazis speak. Am I correct?"  
"Nein." Kitty spoke the word knowing the effect it would have on her grandmother.  
"What?! What did you say?"  
"You heard me grandmother. German does NOT equal Nazi. And Nazi does NOT equal German! Not anymore. There are Nazis here in America you know. Kurt has saved my from them more than once. I was shot by one. Did you know that grandmother? Kurt saved me! Kurt. The German. He's NOT a Nazi; he's the farthest thing from it. Therefore, my answer is nein! Does that make me a Nazi now?"  
"But, Katherine!" Miriam pulled up her sleeve and showed Kitty the numbers burned there, "Germans did this! Germans!"  
"No, grandmother!" Kitty was yelling now, "Nazis did that! Nazis not Germans! They are NOT the same thing! Open your eyes and look beyond your prejudice, grandmother. Look around... THEY ARE NOT THE SAME THING!!"  
"That still doesn't give you the right to-"  
"To what?! To what, Grandmother? To have a friend who's German? Maybe even LOVE him?!?"  
" Love him?! Kitten," Miriam's voice was softer now. "You can't honestly think that you Love him!"  
"Maybe I DO! Maybe I'm in love with Kurt Wagner. But, you wouldn't know about that! You don't have any room for love anymore! Only HATE!" Kitty ran out of the room and headed for her own. She threw herself on the bed and sobbed until she was almost sick. She heard her grandmother come upstairs and go to her room. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Why did I say that," she said to herself, "Why? I don't love Kurt! Do I?" Images floated through Kitty's mind. Images of her with Kurt at the mall, Kurt at the movies, her with Kurt downstairs a few minutes ago. Except now, she was analyzing every moment of it. He couldn't love her. Of course he didn't. But, she loved him. She knew it. This was different than she'd ever felt about anyone. She hadn't even felt this way about Pete. And she thought she loved him. Love was... was... what she felt right now... and for Kurt. It was hopeless. She started to cry.  
  
Kurt Wagner sat in his room next to Kitty's. He could hear her crying. He was the cause of her problems. Just like always. He was always the cause of Mangali's problems. He was obviously the cause of Mystique's problems, or she wouldn't have abandoned him... He was always causing the ones he loved problems... WHOA! Waitaminnute! When did Kitty become one of the one's he loved! I mean, she was his best friend and he cared deeply for her. But, not like that! Definitely not! He... couldn't love her... "Oh Mein Gott!" he thought, "I do! I love her! Oh man, why is my life so difficult? She'd never love me! I'm such a freak! I'm-"  
*Knock Knock* "Kurt? Elf?" Kitty, his best friend, the woman he loved, was knocking on his door. "Can I come in? I think we should probably talk..."  
  
  
  
  



	4. Father Knows Best

Disclaimer: I own NUTZING! nutzing! I wish I owned an elf though...a fuzzy, blue elf... heh heh...sigh...read the story...  
  
Summary: Elf is trying- trying being the operative word- to tell Kitty how he feels, but there is an unavoidable interruption. (P.S.- If Kitty's dad is dead, not her mother... IGNORE IT! heh heh *cough cough*)   
Ch. 4 Father Knows Best By: Bamf chica  
  
  
"Of course. Come on in Katzchen." Kitty opened Kurt's door and walked in. (She was way too nervous to phase.) She trekked over to his desk and sat at her usual place in the comfortable wooden desk chair. "I wanted to talk to you as well, Katzchen.""Yeah? How was Mass?"  
"it was fine. Katzchen... I have something to tell you... ich...ich-"  
"Kurt? Kurt?" Beast's voice sounded thorugh the door, "Kurt, are you in here?"  
"Ja, Hank. Vas?"  
"I fixed your image inducer for tomorrow."  
"Danke, Hank. I will come get it later, then."  
"Yes, whenever you'd like. I will place it on the counter in the lab. I'm sorry that it took so long."  
"That is alright, mein freund. I'm in no hurry." Beast's enormous footsteps headed downstairs. "Now, what was I saying? Oh yes! Ich...-"  
"Kitty? Katherine?" The voice of Camen Pryde drifted through the hallway, "Katherine, where are you?"  
"Daddy? I'm in here." Mr. Pryde's head poked in the barely open door.  
"Oh! There you are! Hello, Kurt."  
"Ja. Guten tag, Herr Pryde."  
"Kitty, your grandmother called me. She was very upset. She claims that you told her that-"  
"Daddy? Can we talk somewhere else? Please?"  
"Sure sweetie. Kurt? I'll have her back in one piece."  
"OK. Gut to see you, Herr Pryde."  
"You too, Kurt. Goodbye."  
"Ja. Bye." Mr. Pryde followed Kitty to the abandoned library for their discussion.   
"Now, Kitty. I guess you know what I'm going to say."  
"Yeah, but how did you get here so fast?"  
"I was already in Westchester for a business conference, so I came by here when your grandmother called."  
"She's just paranoid. What did she tell you? That a blue, German demon has seduced me? That he's put a curse on me? What?""Something like that." Mr Pryde laughed, "Actually, Kitty, in all seriousness, I think she's just concerned. I think she believes that there is some romantic involvement.-"  
"Some?!? Daddy, she practiacally accused Kurt of seducing me. And you know just how believable that is! She told him- to his face, I might add- to stop handling me! As if Kurt would do something like that! Dad, the woman is insane!"  
"Kitty. She's not insane, but she's been through a lot. You have to understand."  
"That's no reason to be so prejudiced! You hated mutants until I fell through a floor. It's possible to overcome prejudice."  
"Yes, but it isn't easy. Do you know how long it took me to accept the fact that you are a mutant. Let your grandmother get used to Kurt on her own. Don't go making up stories to get her to accept him sooner-"  
"Stories? Daddy, what are you talking about?""Telling your grandmother that you love Kurt." Kitty's father leaned against a table. "I've never heard anything so silly!"  
"Why is it silly? It wasn't silly with any of my other boyfriends... With Piotor... or Pete..."  
"Well, sweetie, you thought you did love them. You didn't know any better. Now you do."  
"Okay, daddy. I won't tell grandma any other stories... but, what would you do if I did love Kurt?"  
"Well, then, you would handle it. But, you don't. Right?""Ummm... of course... I mean.. of course not... I mean... never mind." Kitty stuttered.  
"Right. Now, I'm going to leave for my meeting. I'll say goodbye to your grandmother first and set her straight." Mr. Pryde winked at Kitty, kissed her on top of the head, and left. Kitty phased through the walls of Kurt's room.   
"Hello Elf! What was it you wanted?""Nothing, Katzchen?""Huh?" Kitty plopped herself down on a beanbag chair by the desk.   
"Truth or Dare?" Truth or Dare was among many of the stupid things that they did that showed just how good friends they were. They dared each other to do the stupidest things.  
"Truth." Kitty opened Kurt's bottom desk drawer where he kept an assortment of snack foods. She pulled out a can of Pringles and a pack of Oreos and threw the cookies to Kurt.   
"Hmmm....." Kurt opened the package of cookies and took one out with his tail. He chewed it thoughtfully for a minute, "Hmph bmph srmph smrph?"  
"Huh? I don't think that was English OR German!" Kitty giggled.  
"Sorry, Katzchen. I said, what's your favorite movie theme?""Ummm..." Kitty chewed on a pringle and swalowed it, "Mission Impossible! No! Wait! Indiana Jones!"  
"Ah. Good one Katzchen. I have that CD."  
"Of course you do. Find me a movie soundtrack you don't have.""Psyho! I really want that one."  
"Well, maybe if you ask Santa for it..."  
"Ha ha ha Katzchen... very funny... ja""Thank you." Kitty bowed.  
"Are you still comin' to the roller rink today?"  
"Yeah! Definately! Jubilee said that she might too! I'll have to go remind her."  
"Let me take a guess on where you'll find her." Kurt nodded his head in the direction of Logan's room. He wiggled his eyebrows. Kitty giggled and threw the Pringles can at him.   
"I'll go get her. Get ready to leave."  
"Katzchen, for skating, I was born ready!" Kitty phased throught the walls, waving goodbye. 


	5. How Do I get There?

  
Summary: Kurt and Kitty go to the Roller Rink. They meet Kurt's friends from soccer and skateboarding. Then...well... just read the story. (P.S.- I know I spelled xtreme like that... that's how the organization spells it)  
  
Disclaimer: I own NUTZING!! nutzing! I wish I owned an elf though. A fuzzy, blue one... heh heh... sigh... read the story.  
  
Ch 5 "How do I Get There"  
  
The sights and sounds of the Mercury Skating Rink filled Kitty's ears and eyes. She loved Rollerblading. She went with Kurt every Sunday evening to meet his friends from soccer and his Xtreme sports team. They were stitting at the snack bar during a skate break, drinking cokes with the usual crowd and a few admirers. They were swapping stories and scores. Kurt was second only to Michaela DeSoto. "Mike" was a girl from Kurt's Xtreme skateboarding team.   
As usual, Kurt and Michaela were planning to skate together during the rink's couple skate. Michaela knew about Kurt's mutation. She had know problem with it. She thought it was cool actually. So, she was the only one who could hold Kurt's hand for the 15 minute skate session. That is, seeing as his image inducer did absolutely nothing for touch. Of course, Kitty could skate with him, but... ya know... they never tried that. Kitty usually skated with Jerrod or Ben or one of Kurt's other friends from the soccer team. But today, Kitty was thinking that she wouldn't mind skating with Kurt today.... that's when Michaela's shriek cut through her thoughts.   
"OWW! Yowza! Derek you doof! I think you sprained it! I have a game tomorrow."   
Derek, who was standing beside Michaela, who was laying on the floor, looked suprised. Nonetheless, he helped her to a table. She took off her skate a rubbed her ankle. Someone ran to the snack bar and got a bag of ice for Mike's ankle. "I don't think we can skate, Kurt. Sorry. But, ya know, Kitty could skate with you."  
"Yeah!" Kurt's face lit up and he turned to Kitty, "Please Katzchen," he begged, "Skate with me! Please! I can't miss a chance to skate."  
"Oh... alright." Kitty tried not to appear to anxious as Kurt grabbed her hand in his three-fingered, furry one. He pulled her onto the floor just as the first slow song ended and another one began. A female country voice came through the speakers.   
"We've always been the best of friends.  
No secrets and no demands.  
But suddenly from somewhere out of the blue,  
I see a different light around you.  
One thing I haven't told you,  
I just wanna hold you.  
And never let go.  
I need to know.  
How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your lovin' arms.  
That's where I wanna be.  
You know I love you.   
How do I get there?"  
"Hey Katzchen?"   
"Hmmm?" Kitty had been thinking about the song. Thinking very hard. It described everything she felt for Kurt. She DID love him. She DID! She was actually in love with Kurt! Now, what was he saying? It was in German... "What, Kurt?"  
"Katzchen, I said.. that ich... ich... ich leib dich. I.. I love you, Katzchen."  
"You what? You love me?" Kurt's face fell at this. "No! No, Kurt. You misunderstand. It's just that... well... I love you too." Kitty looked up at Kurt. He was smiling now. They moved closer to the wall. *Oh my God!* She thought *He's gonna kiss me!* She panicked for a few seconds, and then he actually did.  
She'd never been kissed like that before. She felt like she was flying and falling at the same time. If Kurt's tail hadn't been wrapped around her waist, she would have lost her balance. She still didn't quite understand how she was managing to stay on her feet. She DID know that she didn't care. She wanted to stay like this forever. She was finally aware that everyone was staring at them. And finally noticed her friend's whistles and catcalls from the rinkside. Kurt pulled back from her and smiled.  
"Kurt?"  
"Vas?"  
"I thought Mike's ankle was sprained." Kurt looked over and smiled. They skated towards the group. "Your ankle has healed nicely."  
"Oh, that?" Michaela smiled, "It was never hurt. We've all knew about you two for a long time. We were just waiting for you two to catch on!"  
"We're we that obvious?" Kitty asked as Kurt wrapped his arm around her waist.   
"Yes!" Michaela laughed. "You guys were hopeless from the start! Sorry, you had no control. It was destiny. Pure and simple." Everyone laughed. Kurt smiled at Kitty and kissed her again. She pulled back and giggled.   
"Elf?"  
"Ja, Katzchen?"  
"Do you wanna tell Grandma, or should I?"  
"Ach shiest, Katzchen. I think you better!"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, here it is! My first fic is DONE! YAY! HAPPINESS! *Bamf Chica does little dance* Review Please! Thanks! _Bamf chica!  
  
" 


End file.
